This invention relates to sanding apparatus for sanding flat surfaces and profiles such as architraves.
The fine detail and curvatures of such profiles make them awkward to sand, either manually or by machine. Where cost has not been an important factor it has been known to make a complementary or negative profile and then to use this as a sanding block to push a sheet of sand-paper into contact with the profile to be sanded. However this is not practical or economically realistic in most cases. Alternatively, the sand-paper may be folded to allow it to reach the bottom of the grooves in the profile, but this is time consuming and not particularly effective
There is therefore a need for a sanding apparatus which facilitates sanding of a profile, for example prior to painting.